Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style)
Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Joy - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Fear - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes Shorties) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Bananas Gorilla (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Dream Director - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jordan's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Cool Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Ura Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Chip and Dale (Disney) See Also *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) - Gentle Heart Lamb Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) - Pepe Le Pew Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) - Yosemite Sam My Bad *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Style) - Transcripts Gallery Gentle-heart-lamb-care-bears-family-44.2.jpg|Gentle Heart Lamb as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Pepe is making love to Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Disgust Lt wp yosemitesam2 800x600.jpg|Yosemite Sam as Anger Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:Nelvana, Worldvision and Tamagotchi Town Premium Projection Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG